I am Kim Possible
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim talks to us now.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the "I am" series of fictions.

Friends of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and the whole gang. It has been just a number of months since I wrote my first "I am" being "I am Mr. Dr. Possible". I had no idea that this series of fictions would grow become the work that is has become. I have considered it both an honor and a privilege to have worked on this project. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews that you have given over the past few months. I wish to thank all of you for reading these stories on our favorite characters. We have now come to the time of the movie and the end of the series. So it is time for Kim and Ron to come forward and visit with us. First will be Kim and then Ron. They will have a lot to say about their friends, foes and finally each other. And now ladies and gentlemen, friends of the show, I present.

* * *

**I am Kim Possible. **

Hi, I am Kim Possible. I am very pleased to meet you. Please come in and have a seat. Ron and I would like to thank you for the support over the past number of years. We have all had a really great time together. It seems like just yesterday that Ron and I went on that first mission. Who knows what the future holds. We will see together. I can get you something to drink? Ron baked some cookies and brownies for us when he heard that you were coming by. Hopefully, he will be here later.

So you want to know more about me and all my friends. Well, let me start with my family. My dad is a rocket scientist, my mom is a brain surgeon. My dad's is really funny when it comes to boys being around me. Just about all of the boy's that got around me got the "black hole deep" talk. That helped scare off lot of boys. My mom has always been my best friend she can always tell when when she needs to say something to me. She can read me like a book. She is a great mom, but one time she baked a meatloaf in the shape of a human brain, that was so gross. Then there are the times that she puts me on speaker phone when she is in the operating room. Both my mom and dad have actually been on a mission with me at different times. My brothers, the twins, or as I refer to them the tweebs. They are a real pain but they have helped me a couple of times on different missions. They are really smart, but they are constantly pulling pranks. My nanna is a very special person to me. I never really appreciated her. At least not until I visited her at her rest home in Florida. Drakken was around and was using the residents of the home as his underlings. I was able to stop his plans, but I found out the Nana was a former special agent and was actually a very special lady. She even taught me some new moves and was able to give me some names of friends that could be of help to me.

I have been lucky to have a lot of friends. I guess one of my best friends is Monique she is really special to me. We go shopping all the time and she helps keep me straight. She has been a true friend over the past few years. She was always a good listenter and has always given good advice. Just the other day we had been talking about the prom that was coming up. I was talking to her about why some guys seem to be afraid of me. I mentioned that some guys see me round housing some goon out of a window and it just makes a mental picture that they can't get over that.. Monique just smiled when she glanced over to Ron. She was always there when I needed her. She sure was surprised that night at the prom, but she was very happy about what happened that night.

Joshua Wendell Mankey, well the name fit the gut. Josh was my first crush. I went head over heels for him. Poor Ron, I just about walked all over him to get to Josh. I even accidently locked Ron in the Janitors closet one time. I even ignored a call on the Kimmunicator just to be with Josh. Drakken got me with a spray one time that would make part of me disappear whenever I blushed. Then he and Shego kept doing things to make me blush and totally disappear. I promised Ron that I would stay in my room to be safe, but Josh called and asked me out on a date. I just couldn't turn him down. That almost was the worst mistake I ever made. Not that Josh did any thing, he was quite the gentleman all night. It was just that while I was out, it gave Drakken and Shego a chance to get to me. They tried everything to get me to blush. All this time Ron was running around in the jungle finding this special flower to save me. He risked everything to help me because I couldn't keep a simple promise. Ron was able to save me that night and he didn't make anything of it. He just stepped back into the background and let me continue to date Josh. I never realized till later how much of a decision he had to make to do what he did. My happiness was more important than his own. Josh and I continued to see each other for awhile but went our separate ways later.

Wade Load is the greastest. He may just be a younger guy, but he is the best at what he does. He is our tech guy. He takes care of our missions, rides and equipment. He really has come through for Ron and I when we needed him. He has saved our lives several times. Wade may only be 12 years old, but he really rocks. We have never met face to face only on the computer and over the Kimmunicator. One day I hope that I can really meet him. I have a hug and a kiss for him he will not soon forget.

The Middleton High cheerleaders are the best. Tara and all the rest. Although Bonnie, well we will just say "let sleeping dog lie". Bonnie has bad mouthed Ron and I like forever. She went on a mission with me once and I learned a lot about her. Maybe she is not all that bad. The team has really shown teamwork and spirit all these years. The team would always pull together when they needed to. Sometimes Ron and I would have to run off on a mission, and they would just carry on. All of us were wondering about Ron being the MadDog mascot but when he really started into it, they really backed him up. They have been a big support group of mine and I don't know if I could have made it if it they had not been there.

There are so many others out there. Mr. Barkin, who was tough but for the most part fair. My man Felix. Felix is an inspiration to me. He has shown me that no matter what life deals you, face it with all that you have. Felix has never let the fact that he is in a wheelchair slow him down. There have been so many others that have helped me over the years it is hard to think of them all. I know this, I could not have done it without them.

Now, come the bad guys; Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkeyfist, DNAmy were the main ones when had to deal with. All of them had some plan to take over the world or some part of it. Adrena Lynn, that Jackal dude, Frugal Lucre and the others just showed up once or twice. Together, Ron and I were able to stop them. Killigan wanted to make all the world a big golf course. Monkeyfist always was looking for some weird monkey power. Ron got some of this monkey power during one fight, so Monkeyfist is normally after him. One time we were trying to stop Monkeyfist and some amulet turned me into a monkey. Talk about a 9.9 on the weirdness scale. DNAmy is after Monkeyfist now so those two are out of our hair at least for now. DNAmy liked to play with genetics and boy did she do some weird things. But she likes cuddlebuddies so she can't be all bad. We haven't heard from Killigan lately so maybe he is lying low for awhile. The first time we met Killigan this other agent from Global Justice came with us. I have never in my life had the misfortune of working with such a self righteous, self-centered, stuck up….OK Kim calm down. Okay sorry I get a little excited when I talk about Will Do. I mean we beat Killigan together but he got all the credit. Somehow when I think of Ron and I and all the folks talk to me and not Ron. Wow, that does not make me feel real good, am I really like Will when it comes to that. Augh, that is not good.

Of course, there is Drakken and Shego. Those two were the biggest problem Ron and I always had. Drakken would come up with some scheme and Shego would try to help make it work. They never went that well until that last mission but I will talk about that later. One time because of Drakken and Shego a villain came out who almost replaced Drakken. It was Ron. Of all people, Ron. Drakken was trying on some helmet that would take all of his good out and replace and enhance his bad. Well, he and Ron got mixed up in a fight and Ron got all the evil and Drakken all the good. That was a mixup. Drakken drove everyone nuts as a good guy. But I'll tell you, Ron as a villain was a scary sight. He was actually was a good villain, his plans worked, his inventions worked. He even scared Shego and that is not easy to do. He had me captured and in chains before I even got into his lair good. He then let me escape and turn off one of his weapons. But it was all a ruse. He did it knowing that I would get out and get to the machine. So his other bigger weapon that I did not even know about was ready while I dealt with the first one. Drakken had fixed the helmet that was broken in the first place and came in at the right time to change Ron back. I got my Ron back. After that I went with Ron to his cousin's wedding. We really didn't call it a date, but I did have a good time. Soon after that was when the modulators came into our lives. Drakken and Shego were in on that too. Ron and I got through that okay, even though he and the whole school were wierded out by me chasing him all of the school. Wow, that was about 10.5 on the weirdness scale, talk about awkweird.

Well, I have spoken about everyone, but now I really want to talk about the most important person in my life. I have mentioned him before because I can't talk about any part of my life without mentioning him. Ronald Adrian Stoppable, my friend for almost all of my life. We met in Pre-K. I will never forget that day. I was really scared. It was my first day of school. My mom was expecting and lot of things were going on. That was the first time my dad told me that "anything is possible for a Possible". I went into the school yard that day and I met a little blond haired boy with brown eyes and freakles. We started our friendship that day and it has lasted all these many wonderful years. Over the years we have stuck up for each other time after time. It seems that sometimes that my life would not have been complete without him. That first mission to help that guy in his mansion may have been a mistake but it was a start. Over the years we have spent so much time together on these missions that I think we have spent as much time together as we have spent with our families. Together he have grown together and have faced good times and bad. We have dealt with a lot of villains and saved a lot of people from disasters. Through it all Ron has stood with me and I with him. We have faced all of those different villains, some of them were enemies of mine some were enemies of his. We have saved each other so many times that we don't even count. The first time Ron saved me was against the Seniors Spinning Tops of Doom. That was the time I tried to get Ron to change his looks. Boy was that ever a disaster. We each have goofed up big time. For me it was the time around Halloween. We had stopped Drakken from getting the Centurion Project, but I ended up wearing it. Well, I ended up lying to cover other lies and by the end of the evening I was in deep trouble. I will never forget my father calling me by "Kimberly Ann Possible". Boy when your parents use all three of your names you know that you are in big trouble. A one month grounding followed that little episode of bad judgement. Then Ron got a lot of money from Beuno Nacho one time. He blew the whole lot buying all sorts of crazy stuff. He had no control over himself, sorta like I did that time with Josh.

One of the weirdest times was when we changed bodies because of that crazy machine. I have two things to say about that mission. To quote Ron "sick and wrong" We both had a little trouble dealing with being in each others bodies, but we made it through. I at one time found one thing I could not do. That one thing was cook. Yet, Ron is a wonderful cook. Who could ever figure clumsy Ron was more than a good cook, he was a fantastic cook. He returned the favor of me helping him with his school work by tutoring me in cooking. Go figure him tutoring me but it worked and I used some of what he taught me to beat Shego. I actually learned to cook a little but I still count on Ron helping me. Ron has always helped me, no matter the cost to himself. Even when I was crushing so much on Josh he never let on the pain I was causing him.

There were so many missions against so many villains. It is hard to keep track of them all. But one mission came that would start a chain of events in our lives that we could have never forseen. Professor Bortel had made these moodulator things that can control or enhance your emotions. Drakken and Shego had broken into Bortel's lab to steal some other piece of equipment and in the fight with Shego she and I got the moodulator chips stuck on us. When Ron picked up the control unit he thought it was the Kimmunicator which I had dropped. Well what ever emotion setting the control box is set on then Shego and I displayed that emotion. Well, the tweebs got their hands on the control unit and ran Shego and I though several emotions. My mom finally took the unit from them and put it up. The last setting was a love setting. Well, I had always liked Ron. I mean he was my best friend, he had saved my life so many times, he was sorta cute in his own way. But now with the help of the chip I was head over heels in love with him. This totally freaked him out. Poor Bonnie did not even want to know what was happening. Well, one day I chased Ron down in the hall, I asked him about the Middleton Day's Celebration coming up and told him that I didn't have anyone to go with me. I guess I tricked him into asking me on the date, but I do remember laying a kiss on him that left him numb. Poor Wade just happened to pop up on the screen about that time. He just about fried all of his computer equipment when he spit all of his drink all over his system. Ron knew something was wrong and when we went on the date he told me he wanted to break up. Drakken showed up about this time and now the control unit was set on anger and enhanced by another piece of equipment. That really made me mad. I chase poor Ron all over the place and I think I might have really hurt him if he had not bumped into Shego. Shego was in the same fit of rage and turned on Ron. We never really figured out what happened but when think my true feelings for Ron came into play and I saw Ron in danger. All I could think of was to help him. The chip fried and I gained control of myself. We sorta knew something had changed between us, and now we had to face the future. That came next was the most emotionally difficult, painful, most confusing, most uplifting, most loving time of our lives.

It all started about the time Drakken tried to capture the Japanese toymaker. Ron and I stopped him and went back to Middleton. Then we had to chase Drakken and Shego to some island. Drakken was trying to get some information and ended up getting it and getting away. After that, all the girls were getting excited about the prom. Bonnie was all over my case about getting the proper prom date. Ron was out of sorts because of something going on at Beuno Nacho and was clueless as to what was going on. I didn't know what to do. Monique as always was there trying her best to help. Then Eric showed up. Eric was everything Ron wasn't. I completely lost it over Eric. Again I was so stuck on Eric I had no idea the pain I was causing Ron. The Drakken kidnapped my dad. Ron and I got him back but not without a real fight. I didn't know then but Drakken had come up with a real complex plan and I had no idea about it. Then these toys started to show up at Bueno Nacho, boy would those things cause trouble later. I tried to talk to Ron about Eric up in his tree house, but he was being Ron and I was too stuck on Eric to realize that I was hurting my best friend. That was when Eric asked me to the prom. When Eric picked me up that night I was all set in my best dress. When I came down mom and dad got some pictures. I saw mom looking hurt and I realized that she was looking at a picture of Ron and I. I put it out of my mind because I was so taken with Eric. We went to the dance and were having a great time when the Ron came in screaming about the toys. He and Eric really got into a scene but somehow I believed Ron. Wade confirmed it and we went to my dad. We found out that the toys were really bad. Then Drakken caused the toys to become really big robots that just about tore my house and Middleton apart. They even blasted my prom dress. Do they have any idea of how much babysitting I had to do to pay for that dress? Anyway Ron and I were able to stop the robots in Middleton but Drakken called and said he had Eric. We went back to my house and I got the battle suit. Ron and I went to the headquarters of Beuno Nacho. There boy did we ever get into a fight. I had even beat Shego. Then Eric showed up I was so happy to see him. I was holding him tight when he said these words and I will never forget them."actually here I am known as synthodrone number 901." Then I got hit with an electric shock that knocked me out. I found out later that Ron really freaked and Shego had to deck him. We both woke up tied up in the warehouse. I realized that everything that I thought was so wonderful around me had be a fake by Drakken. He had beaten me. I completely gave up. Then Ron was there. He talked to me, he got me out of the funk. He said there was a guy out there for me. I asked was he sure there was a guy out here for me. He said out there in here a guy like and before he could say me Rufus popped up. Poor Ron his big chance to do and say something really romantic but got messed up. But you know what all of that was so Ron. It was perfect. Any girl could not have asked for a more perfect moment.

Rufus was able to get us free and we went and had it out with Drakken, Eric and Shego. The pistol I was carrying had a device in it that would destroy Drakken's machine if I could get a clear shot. Well, we all got into a fight. Ron held off Eric while I took care of Shego. I took a shot at the tower but Eric was there to stop the dart. He was so smug but earlier he had made a bad crack about Rufus and he found out the Rufus can hold a grudge. Rufus his into him and caused him to malfunction. When he dropped the dart it blew up all of Drakken's equipment and stopped all of the toys all over the world. Drakken tried to run but Ron stopped him. Then Ron made Drakken do something that made me proud. He made Drakken say his name. It was so perfect. Shego tried to run too but I stopped her.

The police took them all away. Ron even shut the door on them. It was then that I saw Ron through the eyes that I should have been using all the time. I saw a guy who had complete confience and faith in me and the person that I am. Even when I did not believe in myself, he still believed in me. Ron had been there all the time helping me making me into the person that I am. I realized then just what I had in Ron Stoppable. I turned to him and said.You know Ron we better hurry. Hurry where he asked. You'll see I told him. Well we walked into the prom with the biggest stares and complete silence. This time we were holding hands. Bonnie saw that and yelled. It finally happened. She dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?" She gave that wicked laugh of hers. Then there was complete silence. Then the whole gym broke out into cheers. Ron and I realized that a whole lot of people had been pulling for us. We needed just a little inspiration. A song started and Rufus pushed us together. Ron took my hand and led me to the floor where we started to dance at arm's length. That wasn't good enough for me. I wanted to be closer to this guy who all his life had laid it on the line for me. We moved closer then stopped and looked at each other. He gave me that Ron smile. The one that always and will always melt my heart. I realized that I just didn't like Ron as a friend. I was falling in love with a wonderful man who stood beside me in the darkest point of my life, who took me by the hand and lead me back into my life. I bowed my head when I realized this then as I looked up at him our forehead touched. I saw in his eyes what I had be looking so hard for that I didn't look right in from of me. I saw love, faith and acceptance. Love for me as a person he cared for deeply, faith in me and what I stood for, and acceptance as a person that I was. I knew then I had found something special. And for the third time in my life and this knowing that this is something I wanted to do more than anything. I kissed Ron and he kissed me back. That kiss told me all of my fears were nothing, there he was there and he always would be. He loved me and that was all I needed to know. I do not know how long we held that kiss. Monique told me later she just about passed out when she saw that. She said Bonnie freaked. Brick just stood there eating and smiling the whole time.

Well, Ron and I are together now. I don't really know what the future holds for us but as long as we are together I know we can face any problem. We may have our fights I am sure but there is no man on this earth I would rather have stand beside me besides Ron. Well, that was rather a long story. I just heard a scooter pull up. I am sure it is Ron. I'll go let him in and he can tell you his part of our story. Oh brother mom asked me to go do something for her I'll have to leave while you talk to Ron. I should be back by the time he finishes.


End file.
